


You Praise The Maker With That Mouth?

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Hanhari has Problems, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian stared at the Inquisitor’s back a lot. Not backside mind you, of course, just back. Because he was following him. Like they were all following him. When they weren’t following someone else anyway. Which they’d been doing a lot lately. (Today it was Iron Bull.) Apparently something had the man distracted.

“Isalan dera mar venirast masa…”

And mumbling in Elvhen despite-

“Seriously, quit the elfy shart. It’s annoying.”  
“Sorry Sera. I’m trying to be quiet.”  
“Maybe just shut up?”  
“Hmn. Sorry.” His face scrunched up slightly, yet more irritated looking.  
“Sera let the man be. I’m sure he doesn’t mean to offend your delicate senses.”  
“I’ll offend your delicate senses!”  
“Melahn ar'len'pala silan or'na. …Elanas'isalas eolasal ra?”  
“He did it again. Ugh.”  
“Rosan'da'din'la silal or'nar dun, or'na. Nar'lah. Isalan hartha na'lahnal tor, av'in viane in'neral.”  
“UUUGGGHHH.”

\-----

The Iron Bull wasn’t sure why no one just asked the elf what in the Void he was mumbling about. People so rarely did when he babbled off in Elvhen. Was it rude for some reason? Did they just not care? Dorian definitely cared. He always watched the other when he went off. Though he could just as easily be enjoying watching the man’s lips move. Even when he was bitching.  
Seriously, the tension between the two of them was obscene.  
“Isalan ara'reun sum mar venirast masa. …I'mar ruen in'or ara'masa.”  
“Alright boss, it’s gonna kill me. What the fuck are you complaining about?”  
He jumped, looking up to Bull in surprise. “It’s… Hard to explain in the Trade tongue.”  
“We have all night.”  
He swallowed and looked away, “…I think I might turn in early.”  
The Iron Bull huffed, leaning forward on his knees. “If you think this is the end of it- Is it Dorian? You only started this crap after he joined up.”  
The ‘Vint froze up, clearly concerned that the spy was onto something, and glanced from his unsatisfying dinner to the elf. Bright side of the boss’ babbling was that Dorian was whining less.  
“Of course not. …I’m… just irritated with the Venatori is all.”  
“Nice lie.”  
His lip curled, showing off a pointy canine. Elves had sharp teeth. Being bit by one was almost a promise to break skin. But the boss wouldn’t do that. “It’s really not your business. Sasha'isalan ish rosa'da'din bre'in ara'brav. …I’m turning in early.” Standing briskly, he stepped over the log he’d been sitting on and headed to his tent.  
Dorian watched in utter dismay. “I… Have I done something? I thought we were getting along very well…” He looked between the rest of the group helplessly.  
Bull shrugged, “I can’t think of anything. The boss…” He smirked and lowered his voice, “The boss seems to appreciate your ‘ass'ets as much as you do his. Maybe he’s just mad you’re distracting him from his ‘holy mission’.”  
Dorian blushed, shooting a peeved look at Sera’s snickering. “That strikes me as… Unlikely. Perhaps we should simply ‘let sleeping dogs lie’ as they say.”

\-----

“Hm… Sathan, pala'em sule tela'sast'varel.”  
Dorian could see the other elf with them flinch. “Ahn?”  
And then it was Hanhari’s turn. Turning scarlet up to his ears, he whipped around to face Solas. “Te'na!”  
Solas’ brows managed to get even higher somehow and Dorian was regretting not pressing Hanhari harder about his chattering. “Ea'min'an sul sildela'el aven?”  
“Din, lethallin.”  
“…Ahnsul min?”  
“Ar'ame isalal ish ir'is…”  
“Ish?”  
Hanhari’s eyes darted to Dorian pointedly. He practically jumped when their eyes met as that clearly hadn’t been his intention.  
The Iron Bull cackled, “Aw boss, you got it bad.”  
“It’s really not funny.” Hanhari hissed through his teeth.  
“That it is not,” Solas added. “Do try and refrain yourself from here on out da'len.”  
He scoffed softly, still red. “Din dir'vhen'anen.”  
Solas shot him a disapproving look before pressing on.  
Dorian rushed up after him, “What exactly…. What has he been saying about me?”  
“You’re better off asking him that yourself. After you two have worked out… Whatever it is your relationship is.”


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Hanhari moved faster than this but really they all seemed tired. It had just been that sort of day. The only people who genuinely seemed to have energy were Josephine and the various nobles in the main hall. Most of the Inquisitor’s day had been dealing with them. It would have been more fun if they weren’t immediately suspicious of any and all Elvhen he happened to speak. Some rightfully so of course (Asahnas julathe i asahnas masa…?), but most of it was simply greetings or thanks. He tried not to throw the other things in too often, not wanting to be overly disrespectful but sometimes it was just necessary to extend his patience for the humans.  
Even so the day eventually ended and many of their guests were going to settle down for the night. Hanhari went up to the rookery tower with the intention of talking to Dorian but… The man was leaning just so over the railing and, with his nose buried in a book, had failed to notice Hanhari’s quieter than usual arrival.  
“Fenedhis, ra'venirast masa…” He whispered to himself, ogling the other man shamelessly as he stood by the stairs. “Ahnsul te'palas'em fra'fel'ala? Tarsul intor, fra inalas, sastrahn, sulrahn…”  
“Ea'min isalem'el?”  
Hanhari nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Solas’ voice. “Tel'ea suin'el!”  
The older elf scoffed softly, “Min'ea telam'vir siljosa.”  
“Ar'telan halani ra! Ar tel'my'isalem sulrahn ir'is y ar tel'silan ar my'soungaran ish.”  
“Ahnsul?”  
“Ra'ea tel'ma'an… Ar'ame'ir'abelas, Solas.”  
“Vis ma ryas.” Solas shook his head slightly, starting back down the stairs.  
“Wait, Solas! Did you need me for something?”  
“I’ll return to you if I remember what it was.”  
“Oh… Ar'ame'abelas.” Hanhari watched the other descend for a moment, feeling a little warm in the face still before turning back to Dorian. Who’d definitely noticed him now. He still leaned on the railing but now his book was downturned in his hands and he was looking back at the other man. “Coming to see me then?” He smirked, making his mustache twitch.  
“Am I that predictable?”  
“Truly I’d worry that something happened to you if you didn’t visit me at least once a day while you’re here. I’m quite certain Leliana counts on that as well.”  
Hanhari crossed the space between them, leaning on the banister beside him. “I do fancy myself a social creature I suppose.”  
“Luckily for the rest of us. Josephine would have to work even harder were you not.”  
“I’m sure she’d manage.” He rubbed his face for a moment. “Personally I wouldn’t mind a break from fussy Orlesian nobles.”  
“Would you prefer fussy Ferelden nobles instead?”  
“Din,” Hanhari shook his head before smiling at the other, “nere Tevhen tarlen thuast. Y'Altus, te'tarlen.”  
“Oh, I heard that. Comparing me to the whiny nobles now?”  
“It’s hardly a new comparison. At least I prefer you.”  
“Good, I’ve been trying to make myself appealing as possible.”  
“Odheas on'ala.”  
Dorian shook his head, still smiling, “It’s rude to pretend I can understand you.”  
“Maybe I’ve had a long day and I want to be rude? I was only saying that you’re doing a good job being appealing. At least you are to me.”  
“Oh but what’s the fun of flattering me if I can’t understand it?”  
“It’s quite freeing. I’d recommend you trying it but Tevhen- Tevene is slightly less rare than Elvhen.”  
“You may be overestimating your guests Inquisitor.”  
“I suppose. …I imagine you must be tired. Isalan avy'ame sul'emal ma era'na i'em…”  
“I could probably stay up another hour or two. But I suppose I’d be better off sleeping more, not less.”  
“You would be. …I’ll see you in the morning then?”  
“Naturally.”  
“Sleep well Dorian.”

\-----

Getting to sleep was still a pain. The bed was comfortable, that wasn’t really a problem. Took too long to warm it up but closing the doors to the balconies and having a fire going helped. Hanhari ran his left hand through his hair (the light of the Anchor didn’t help but it wasn’t the problem), while the other ran down his shirt.  
‘You really ought to be wearing less.’  
He gasped softly to the imagined voice, “Ea i'tel'julathe tas, sathan?”  
‘Oh I hoped you’d say that.’ That the imagined Dorian could understand Elvhen was an easily overlooked falsehood. Striping down to nothing was currently far more important. 'You’re gorgeous, I’m quite lucky aren’t I?’  
“My'isalan ma mana.” His hand- No, Dorian’s hand drifted down his chest again now that his nightshirt was out of the way.  
'Well, wait no longer.’ He gripped Hanhari tightly, squeezing him appreciatively, ’…You’re so hard for me, I’m flattered.’  
“Ane on'el o'em, venirast…”  
'Shh, you’re wonderful,’ he started stroking the elf’s prick slowly, 'I can’t wait to have all of you.’  
Hanhari smothered a groan into the back of his left hand, feeling his face heat up to the compliments.  
'Tell me all those filthy things you want me to do to you, Hanhari.’  
His breath hitched as the hand around his cock started to pick up it’s pace in time to the husky whisper, a second one coming down to make things steadier. “Isalan'aman nar'mis bre'in em. Sathan, pala 'ma masa. Elasa em ava nar'isreun tas! Rosa'da'din in'em i sul'em… Fenedhis!” He threw his head back, gasping for air behind groans as he got close. “Ga'sil my'ame o'nar masa. Ahh, pala'em pala'em pala'em-” He jerked as he finally spilled over, crying out Dorian’s name. He striped his chest with white as he rode his high as far as it would go.  
Once he came down from his orgasm however, the illusion of the other man’s presence was no longer sustainable. Whining softly, Hanhari dragged himself up to bathe (Sera would mock him endlessly if he smelled like sex tomorrow, but no one else, and Solas disapproved of his less-than-private thoughts enough as is). Hopefully he’d be tired enough by the end of it to ignore how very empty his room was.

\-----

“Tirdana em tarsul i diana 'ma masa.” Hanhari grumbled to himself, trying to help at the stables while also not getting bitten by the horses. The only one that didn’t have problems with him was his hart, Gra'el. Which was probably why he was fussing over him the most. It was just easier to not have to worry about his fingers. “Isalan inana isa'len'pala i’ve na'reun ga'sum em.”  
“Da'falon!”  
Hanhari jumped badly, starting his hart and forcing him to scramble out of the pen to face his clan mate. “Miris! …Fenedhis.”  
“Ahn'vis venuralasen unitha!”  
“…Vya'ya unhartha, tel'unitha. …Fen'Harel my em gamahn.”  
The woman folded her arms, not looking amused. With a tilt to her head and her right brow raised over her wide eyes however, she was obviously confused.  
“Vis sildela'sil sura'tor or 'ma av'in, te'vira sastmahn y'la elvyrathe.” Hanhari was red. Miris was even worse than Solas was somehow. Perhaps just because they were closer?  
“Ehn ane dirthas'or?” She reached out, carefully taking him by the hand and pulling him from the stables to the barn. Miris now spent most of her time here, with Blackwall. Hanhari missed her company but was too happy for her sake to complain.  
The younger elf took a moment to look around and see if Blackwall was around. Inevitably he was, offering a small wave in greeting. Hanhari returned the favor before focusing entirely on Miris and tried to ignore the third presence. “…Ra'ea Dorian.”  
“Ise ina'lan'ehn, y'ea ra ga?”  
“Din.”  
“Ea gelasu?”  
“Din. Telir iselenal.”  
“San. Sastrahn'y?”  
“Din.”  
“Nuva mar'shos'lahn'en ir'tel'dera Fen'Harelan uren.”  
“Serannas. Nuvenan ra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Asahnas julathe i asahnas masa – What’s clothing and what’s butt  
> Ra'venirast masa – That perfect ass  
> Ahnsul te'palas'em fra'fel'ala – Why don’t [you] fuck me at last  
> Tarsul intor, fra inalas, sastrahn, sulrahn – Against [the] wall, on [the] floor, anything, something  
> Ea'min isalem'el – Is this really needed  
> Tel'ea suin'el – Don’t be so quiet  
> Min'ea telam'vir siljosa – This is [a] bad way to behave  
> Ar'telan halani ra – I can’t help it  
> Ar tel'my'isalem sulrahn ir'is y ar tel'silan ar my'soungaran ish – I have never wanted something so much but I don’t think I can push him  
> Ahnsul – Why  
> Ra'ea tel'ma'an – It is not my place  
> Ar'ame'ir'abelas – I am very sorry  
> Vis ma ryas – If you must  
> Ar'ame'abelas – I am sorry  
> Din, nere ebalashal Tevhen tarlen thuast – No, maybe [a] complaining Tevene noble though  
> Y'Altus, te'tarlen – Or Altus, not noble  
> Odheas on'ala – [You] Smell wonderful  
> Isalan avy'ame sul'emal ma era'na i'em – [I] Wish [I] would be bringing you [to] bed with me  
> Ea i'tel'julathe tas, sathan – Be without clothes too, please  
> My'isalan ma mana – [I] Have wanted you so long  
> Ane on'el o'em, venirast – [You] Are better than me, perfect  
> Isalan'aman nar'mis bre'in em – [I] Want [to] take your blade deep in me  
> Sathan, pala 'ma masa – Please, fuck my ass  
> Elasa em ava nar'isreun tas – Let me taste your cum too  
> Rosa'da'din in'em i sul'em – Cum inside me and on me  
> Ga'sil my'ame o'nar masa – Every thought [I] have is about your ass  
> Pala'em – Fuck me  
> Tirdana em tarsul i diana 'ma masa – Bend me over and fill my ass  
> Gra'el – Very Red  
> Isalan inana isa'len'pala i’ve na'reun ga'sum em – [I] want [to] watch you masturbate before you cum all over me  
> Ahn'vis venuralasen unitha – What if [the] Creators saw (Kinda like 'What the fuck?’)  
> Vya'ya unhartha, tel'unitha – [They] Would have heard, not saw  
> Fen'Harel my em gamahn – Fen'Harel follows me everywhere (Kinda 'I have shit luck’)  
> Vis sildela'sil sura'tor or 'ma av'in, te'vira sastmahn y'la elvyrathe – If [the] dirty thoughts come out of my mouth, they don’t go anywhere else as easily  
> Ehn ane dirthas'or – Who are [you] talking of  
> Ra'ea Dorian – It is Dorian  
> Ise ina'lan'ehn, y'ea ra ga – [He] Is attractive, but is that all  
> Din – No  
> Ea gelasu - Are you nervous  
> Telir iselenal – Just waiting/expecting  
> San – Okay  
> Sastrahn'y – Anything else  
> Nuva mar'shos'lahn'en ir'tel'dera Fen'Harel'an uren – May your footsteps never touch Fen'Harel’s ears (Kinda 'Good luck’)  
> Serannas – Thanks  
> Nuvenan ra – [I] Need it


End file.
